The Demon of Fire and Wind
by Kakashi-Chanu
Summary: My version of what happened once Naruto passed the genin exam!There will be gore, insanity and Haku is a girl. NaruHaku. also swearing and Sakura bashing! DISCONTINUED!
1. prolouge

Kakashi-chanu here!

I know I have to update 'Angel's Wings' but I have a bit of writer's block.srry!

I dont own Naruto. (darn)

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the newly passed genin looked up as his name was called and awaited his teammate's names "you will not be put on a genin team" Sasuke smirked at the dobe's misfortune, but smugness turned to anger at Iruka's next words "instead, the Hokage has requested one of the three great Sannins to be your teacher and Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin has taken up the challenge, he should be here soon" Naruto's jaw dropped at the fact that a _Sannin_ was going to be his teacher! "I HAVE ARRIVED!" suddenly, a poof of smoke and a man with shaggy white hair an a peculiar headpiece stood infront of the class "now! Where is my student?" (ooc, I know ) Naruto sweatdropped as he raised his hand shakily "ah! Come here! We must be off!" Naruto sweatdropped even more as he followed Jiraiya out the door mumbling "why is this nutcase my sensei again?"

"okay! We must go shopping for you" "why? I Like my jumpsuit!" "you'll be a moving target with the brightness of your clothing. Now come on!" Jiraiya dragged the poor blonde into the first of _many_ stores.

"joy, now can we go on this 'journey' now?" Naruto asked, only slightly irritated from being dragged from store to store with almost no stopping till he had all he needed. "yea, yea. Let us go!" and with that all said, Jiraiya and Naruto finally started through the Konoha gates to start a jouney that would change Naruto forever.

Meanwhile…at the Uchiha estate;

'_Why is that dobe get to be chosen by a sannin, and I didn't! I'm waaay stronger than him!' _Sasuke's thoughts screamed , enraged. And with every syllable, he kicked or punched the training dummy. And with every thought about the subject, his resolves to grow stronger and kill his brother grew..and a small thread of sanity snapped…

Read and Review!

Kakashi-chanu


	2. Meeting the team

Hello people! It's Kakashi-chanu again!

this chapters longer, and I promise I'll try to update more!

Thank you for all your reviews!

Flamers: I will ignore you 24/7. so dont bother, if you dont like the story, DONT FUCKING READ IT! and un-named flamers: I dont see YOU writing any stories, so please keep your mouth shut!

but thank you all for your helpful and encouraging reviews! Gives sugar cookies 2 them pplz

Gaara: just do the damn disclaimer...

Kaka-chanu: I dont wanna! you do it!

Gaara: fine...Kakashi-chanu does not and never will own Naruto...there, happy?

Kaka-chanu: hugs Gaara yup! and now onto the story!

"and _Why_ do we have to come back to this stupid village?" asked a figure out of the group of three "because the Chunin exams are coming up and we need to either join a team or find a third member…besides, the exams are hosted at Konoha.."

"very true, Haku!" Haku smiled at her sensei's praise "yea, yea..when are we gonna get there, Ero-sannin?"

Jiraiya chuckled "for someone who doesn't want to go back, you sure are eager, Naruto" the blonde pouted as Haku giggled "so..when _are_ we going to arrive at Konoha, Jiraiya-sensei?" "in a few hours I would think…depends on the weather or-" "-or unless we find a village on the way where you can go peep" Naruto deadpanned. "oh, stop being so mean, Naruto-kun" "whateva"

PROFILES

Naruto-

Shaggy/spiky blonde hair w/ random red tints w/ hitai-ate on forehead

Blue eyes

Wears- white long sleeved trenchcoat w/ red flames on bottom an kanji for 'Demon of Fire and Wind' (in red) on back, black pants, red-mesh tanktop, black sandals, bandages on arms (like Lee), normal shuriken/kunai pouches and one huge ass sword on his back.

Kekkai Genkai: Unknown

Haku-

Long black hair w/ blue tints in messy bun

Hitai-ate on neck

Black eyes

Wears- white sleeveless trenchcoat w/ ice blue flames on bottom and kanji for 'Princess of Ice and Water' (in blue) on back, black biking shorts, ice blue haltertop, black sandals, black/blue arm warmers and large brown belt w/ large waterbottle, shuriken/kunai pouches, senbon containers and her wazisashi.

Kekkai Genkai: Ice Blood (A/N; I dunno the name 2 Haku's bloodline ability, if sumone does...TELL ME!)

(A/N; BACK 2 DA STORY! )

"Halt! State your name and business in our village!" a random ANBU called out as the trio approached the gates but he quickly shut his mouth as Jiraiya shot him a 'are-you-blind-as-to-who-I-am?' glance and marched into the village but not before Naruto mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "troublesome idiots" (A/N; sound like a certain lazy shinobi, doesn't it?)

"so, ero-sennin, where are we meeting this team of ours anyway?" Haku asked, cocking her head to the side in curiousity

"Huh? Did you say something, Haku?" the white-haired man mumbled, Trying to tear his eyes away from a lady wearing clothes that didn't leave much to a man's imagination…much less Jiraiya's.

"idiot…we want to know where the hell we're supposed to meet this so-called team of ours, you stinkin' ol' perv" Naruto growled out, obviously unhappy about the whole ordeal.

"at training ground 13, of course! Didn't you hear anything I said?" Haku and Naruto facefaulted at their teacher's stupidity

"whatever…I'm gonna go find 'em, you coming, Haku?"

the brunette female nodded and followed her blonde compainion through the crowd.

At training ground 13, three figures stood, one had dark hair that looked like a cockatoo and matching dark eyes while the other had bright pink hair, jade green eyes and a rather large forehead.

the dark haired one had an almost bored expression while his female compainion annoyed the hell out of him by talking incessantly.

the third was a silver-haired male with his left eye covered by his hitai-ate, reading a familiar orange novel and..dare I say it..._giggling_.

"what the hell? who are you?" the dark haired boy sneered as Naruto and Haku came running up.

"are you team seven?" Haku asked between pants

"huh?"

"nice answer Pinky, I'll say it slow for you this time; are-you-team-seven?" Haku said slowly, like for a kindergardener.

"My name is not PINKY! it's Sakura!" pinky huffed, crossing her arms indignatly

"whatever, pinky"

"what about you?" Naruto turned to the two other males present

"Hatake Kakashi" the silver haired man muttered, not prying his eyes from his porn

"Uchiha Sasuke" the broody dark haired boy answered with a sneer (A/N: as always..sweatdrop)

the blonde sneered right back "shut it, sauce-is-gay" Sasuke's coal colored eyes widened a bit before he glared "you shut it, we don't even know YOUR names, dobe"

"Uzumaki Naruto, teme"

"Haku"

"ah, Jiraiya's students" Kakashi nodded, his visible eye turning up in a smile as the two nodded in irritation

"we're only here for the chunin exams, afterwards, we're leaving again..thank god, the stench of this place is suffocating..'nice and peaceful' yea right" Naruto grumbled under his breath

Haku shook her head sadly at this and turned to Kakashi

"what do you want us to do, Kakashi?"

That's it for this chappy!

I personally think this chapter turned out MUCH better than the other one.

R&R!

Kakashi-Chanu

(should I make a SasuNaru oneshot? I personally love this couple..but I need insight)


	3. A bit of fun

Hello! I'm Baaack!

Flamers:dont bother. I dont pay attention. especially you accountless one. I dont see YOU writing any stories!

Reviewers: SOOO sorry I haven't been updating! been REALLY busy and I haven't gotten on the comp. lately. sankyu sooo much for your encouragement!

Announcement: I'm going to delete 'Angel's Wings' and rewrite it once I have a better plot! but it will be put back up! I promise!

I do not own Naruto...dammit...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"well...I'd rather like to see you fight..._but_...we all need to go to the Hokage for you two -points at Naruto and Haku- to get your hitai-ate and such and such...-sigh- and I was getting to the good part"

Kakashi whined, pocketing his orange book and turning towards the Hokage Tower

"well? lets go!"

Haku and Naruto sweatdropped, thinking the same exact thing...

_'THIS is the famed 'Copy-cat Ninja'?! '_

_'Ero-sannin is probably WAAAAAY better than this lazy-assed perv! wait...except for the perv part...-sweatdrop-_' Naruto thought...getting more and more discouraged about joining this team of...

_'abso-fucking-lute fools'_ (Haku)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"well, well...Uzumaki Naruto...you've finally returned from your journeys with Jiraiya I see!"

Sandaime chuckled "and brought a friend! good!"

"Shut up already, old man!" Naruto gritted through his teeth, already pissed for having to be teased by one of the men he saw as a grandfather.

"and Haku, I take it that you've been traveling with Naruto and Jiraiya enough to learn most of his teachings right?" Haku nodded, blowing a piece of black hair out of her coal eyes

"yes. haven't I said that..oh..20 times already?!"

Sarutobi chuckled again, scratching the back of his balding head

"yes yes, I believe these are yours"

the Hokage slid two hiati-ate with black cloth infront of them

"welcome back Naruto, and Welcome to Konoha Haku"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm _bored_"

"your always bored, Naruto-kun"

Naruto sighed along with Haku as they watched their pitiful teammates try to climb trees.

"what is there to do? if _anything_?" Haku mumbled

Naruto smirked and swiped the senbon she was twirling imbetween her fingers and stuck it between his teeth as Haku gave a startled cry,

"Hey! Give that back Naruto!" she took a stumbled crawl towards her smirking comrade, who moved away before she could get a hold on the senbon in his mouth.

"Na-ru-tooo! gimme back my senbon you bastard!"

Naruto only jumped up and moved away and squatted down again

"hmm..." he put a hand to his chin and pretended to think

"nah"

"GAH! GET BACK HERE!" Haku yelled, jumping up and chasing after Naruto,

the look in her eyes alone, was enough to reduce her best friend to a bloody, gutsy mess.

"Neva! Mwahahahaha!" Naruto laughed maniacally, streaking away.

"DAMN YOUU!"

Kakashi watched them over his book, smirking all the while under that mask of his

"huh? what's going on?" Sakura came over, finally over with her exercise for the day

"your watching a rare moment of Naru/Haku comedy. Jiraiya-sama told me that Naruto makes a habit out of swiping Haku's senbon when he's bored, one way or another, and making Haku mad enough to chase after him. but, Haku always get her needle back, one way or another." Kakashi said, a laugh in his voice.

_'stupid dobe...'_ Sasuke thought, peeking out from between the branches of the tree he was trying to climb, without much luck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"haha! you cant catch-AGH!" Naruto screamed as Haku attacked from infront of him and grabbed the throwing needle before throwing Naruto himself to the ground.

"Nice Naruto-kun"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE!

PLZ REVIEW!

_Inner Chan: YOU IDIOT!!!! it's fucking 2:30 in the fucking morning!!!! GO-TO-BED!!!_

Chan:-snore- (fell asleep against keyboard) no...dont take my cookies...-snore-

_Inner chan: -smakes forehead against desk repeatedly- god.._


End file.
